


A Perfect Christmas

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants it to be a perfect Christmas. Severus thinks it already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accioslash).



"I think it's going to be a white Christmas," said Harry, turning from the window toward Severus with a delighted smile.

"Does it matter so much to you that it should be?" Severus inquired.

It was their first Christmas living together. Severus had suggested that they could go away somewhere for the holiday, but Harry had insisted that he wanted to stay in their own home, a London flat.

"It's just..." Harry hesitated. Before continuing, he came over and sat beside Severus on the sofa, leaning against him and taking Severus's hand in his own.

"Christmas is supposed to be such a wonderful time, you know? All the songs and the television programmes and everything says so. People decorate, they give gifts, they spend the day with family or friends they love, right? And having a white Christmas is kind of part of that. It's part of the whole story."

"The myth," Severus said.

"All right, the _myth_ , if you like. Whatever. The point is I didn't _get_ that as a child. I heard all about all the wonderful things Christmas was supposed to be, but mine weren't that way. The Dursleys would give me gifts like Dudley's outgrown underwear, and I'd have a lot of extra washing up. From what you've hinted, you didn't generally have fantastic Christmases when you were young either. Once I got to Hogwarts, mine were better, mostly because of the Weasleys and Hermione, but now that we're together, I want this first Christmas of ours to be special. To be perfect."

Severus looked around the room. Harry had spent the entire previous weekend decorating--"So we can enjoy it for longer," he said with a smile--and Severus had to admit the results were impressive. Holly sprouted everywhere, an enormous tree sported fairy lights and hundreds of glass ornaments, and mistletoe dangled over each doorway. Harry took such childish glee in catching Severus and kissing him that Severus had deliberately lingered there more than once. Candelabras, red bows, pine boughs: it was as if the entire contents of a holiday-décor shop had been crammed into the one room.

Severus far preferred its usual spare appearance, but he couldn't dampen Harry's delight in all this holiday excess. He put his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head.

"The only thing that _I_ really need to make this a perfect Christmas is you."

**Author's Note:**

> For accioslash, who wanted Snape/Harry, prompt "White Christmas".


End file.
